CCS meets CCD!
by aki-chan13
Summary: What ever happens, if Sakura’s gang meets…Nokoru’s gang? [SuohxNokoru, EriolxSyaoran, TouyaxYukito] Crssover with CCS...obviously...R&R!


Title: Card Captor Sakura meets CLAMP Campus Detectives!!

Summary: What ever happens, if Sakura's gang meets…Nokoru's gang? SuohxNokoru, EriolxSyaoran, TouyaxYukito

Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful works of CLAMP.

Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Shounen-ai, bad language, and maybe OOC-ness.

A/N: I just thought it would be cool to just try it! It isn't that bad…right? Oh, and I know that the Japanese title of CCD is CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan. It just sounded better as CCS meets CCD. Hope it would be fine.

* * *

The bell has rung in Tomoeda School. So far, everything seemed peaceful. Maybe it was right to come here. _'I can't be too sure about that…'_ A young boy, azure colored hair, and golden eyes, Takamura Suoh had thought to himself, looking carefully at his _One_. The person he had swore to protect even the risk of his life. Which was dangerous.

He has warned himself before that he shouldn't be getting himself too close to his One, but there was a silly explanation to it. No one. And I mean _no one_ can resist that elfin face, and that golden smile of his. Let alone, a ninja like him. Imonoyama Nokoru. The sky color eyed blonde God. So every girl says.

"Takamura-sempai?" Ijyuin Akira asked, tilting his head sideward. Suoh blinked out of his thoughts, and looked at the other. "Did you hear everything Kaichou had said?" Suoh's eyes narrowed. Nokoru had been saying something? Why hadn't he heard of it? Was he in deep thoughts that he did not notice?

Nokoru's head turned to Suoh, whose eyes were still narrow. Could he believe his own ears? Suoh…Takamura Suoh had not heard anything he had said? This has never happened before. Suoh was always alert in all ways. Even if he was in a deep sleep, he would wake up even in the slightest sound.

"I am sorry, Kaichou. I was thinking of something else. Would you kindly please repeat what you have said?" Suoh's eyes came back to normal, ending the shock for all three of them. Nokoru, though, was still silent, and still shocked. And nodded.

"I have said that this is finally Tomoeda. All we have to do is to find Utako-chan's friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, and ask her to come back to our school, as Utako-chan needs help with designing." Nokoru repeated.

"I have heard from Utako-san that Daidouji Tomoyo is not only a great clothes designer, she is also a great singer and baker!" Akira clapped his hands together, excited. Suoh still seemed to have dozed off once again. Nokoru had noticed it, but did not bother saying another word.

When they went inside the principal's office, she had showed them the way without asking why. They were, though but lost in the big school. For the second to the last bell rang, and students in their uniform came rushing to their other rooms. Slowly, but noisily. They have missed some of them, until Nokoru finally came to the idea of just _asking_ where Daidouji Tomoyo was. He went to a girl, whose hair was braided, who was with a girl with short hair, and glasses.

"Are you new here? I am Chiharu! This is Naoko. Are you three lost?" The girl with braided hair asked, and introduced. Nokoru smiled and nodded. Making Chiharu blush deep.

"Yes, we are. Actually, we were just looking for this person?" Nokoru showed a picture of Tomoyo1. Chiharu's eyes went wide. "Tomoyo-chan?!"

"So you do know her." Nokoru took the picture back, and looked at Chiharu. She nodded, and informed them that she was in her next class, which was Home Ec, with her friends. Unless they couldn't find her, they could always find a gray haired boy with glasses, a chestnut haired boy with brown eyes, or a auburn, cheerful girl with emerald eyes.

"Those three are the closest friends of hers. If you cannot find her by the end of the day, you should go to the music room. She could be there practicing. If you could not find the music room, you can go to the courts and look for cheerleaders. The most hyper one would know where she is. Oh! I'm afraid we are late for our next class." Chiharu said, nudging Naoko to finally go.

"Please excuse us, and good luck to finding Tomoyo-chan!"

The three watched the two go on their way. Then they all sighed. Today was going to be a too long for a day.

* * *

"Class, today we're just going to bake normal brownies. Please get your utensils ready, as I teach you how to make it."

And they started. The long gray haired girl tied her hair back, hoping not to get hair on the batter. The auburn haired was having a very hard time on hers.

The gray haired looked at her, and smiled. "Sakura-chan," she started, stopping on her batter first. "It's just ¼ cup of water…not two…" Kinimoto Sakura stopped putting anything in the bowl, and started panicking. Sure she was good in cooking, but she was bad on baking2…

"Demo, Moyo-chan…I have to start all over again then!" She whined. This made Daidouji Tomoyo laugh quietly. She shook her head no, and took Sakura's bowl. She finished all the water, pouring it to the measuring cup, and spilled most of it, until it was 1/4th. She returned the water into the bowl again, and gave it to Sakura.

She was lucky enough that she stopped her before she placed the other ingredients in. Sakura, then, continued to put her ingredients on the bowl, and started mixing, as Tomoyo started to bake hers.

"Daidouji-san!" The teacher announced, "there are people who wants to meet you outside." Tomoyo turned the oven off for a while, removed her apron and scrunchy, then headed out the door. When she got there, she was surprised to see three boys, nearly about her age (one of them at least) looking at the window, watching the girls' basketball team practice. "You were looking for me?" She murmured, a bit frightened, though mostly excited. Which she noted, by the way, she had to hide.

"Daidouji Tomoyo?" The blonde, elfin faced boy (the one as old as her) smiled, asking. She smiled back, and bowed, nodding. "What is it may I do for you three gentlemen?" Her head tilted to the side, though was still smiling. "We are here from Utako-chan?" He had replied back.

Tomoyo's eyes went wide in shock, and yet again, excitement. It was Utako-chan's friends she was talking about all summer!! "Let me guess…Imonoyama Nokoru, Takamura Suoh, oh! And can I forget Utako-chan's lover, Ijyuin Akira?" She hinted. Tomoyo told herself that she should tell Utako what Akira's reaction was when she had said _'lover'_.

"Uh…no…it's impossible…" Akira stuttered. Tomoyo's eyes were as soft as ever, and smiling sweetly as an angel. Just as angelic as Nokoru's. "In this world, Ijyuin-san, nothing is impossible." She said. Though she knew that they didn't know she was looking at them, Nokoru and Suoh both blushed at the thought. This nearly made her chuckle in amusement.

Even a stupid idiot could tell that they liked each other, and that the words Tomoyo had just said had sunk into the depths of their brains. That is…until the third bell rang. Tomoyo turned to the door, waiting for Sakura to come out, then went to their next class. Phys. Ed. "Sakura-chan!" She yelled, seeing that she was the last to come out.

She excused herself from the three, and peeked inside the room, just in time to see that Sakura's oven was smoking. Meaning, she had burnt her brownies. Sakura was overreacting now. "Moyo-chan…" she whined, shows her the brownies that were burnt, and then threw it in the trash can. "I was going to give it to Syaoran and the others…" again, she whined, and got their bags, and gave Tomoyo hers.

Tomoyo patted Sakura's back. Sakura kept on sulking to the door, until she saw the three. "Oh, hello there." She greeted.

"Sakura-chan, these are friends of Utako-chan, and Nagisa-chan. Imonoyama Nokoru-" Sakura cut in.

"Takamura Suoh, and Ijyuin Akira, right?" She pointed. After seeing them nod, meaning she got their names correct, she squealed happily. …And became excited… Tomoyo just smiled, together with Akira and Nokoru. Though Suoh seemed to be freaked out. "Oh my gosh! It's you!! It's you!!! It is _you_!!!" Sakura kept on squealing like no tomorrow.

"Oh, by the way, Imonoyama-san, do you have a place to stay tonight? If you do not, I would not mind having company in my place." She smiled. Nokoru smiled back, and just thought to wait until tonight, when they were in Tomoyo's house that he would ask her to come back with them in CLAMP Campus.

"Why, it would be a pleasure." He said, still amused by the fact Suoh was freaked the hell out by the girl standing in front of him, whom was still jumping, excited. "Excuse us, for we still have one more class. Sakura! We have to go!! We will meet you in the court after class. Sakura still has cheerleading practice, and I still have choir. You can watch Sakura, and wait for me there." Tomoyo bowed, and took Sakura by the hand, leaving the three on their own. Nokoru couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with something. Suoh decided to ask.

"Kaichou? What is the matter?" Nokoru was quivering by now, because of being too much uncomfortable. His head was sweating all over (anime style), scared that he was, again, going to be lectured by Suoh. He shook his head like a robot, nearly broken, and didn't say more. Suoh wasn't content with what his Kaichou had answered him.

It _was_ too obvious that Nokoru was both uncomfortable and scared. He asked again. This time, his Kaichou faced him, and smiled weakly, eyebrows together, having a worried face on. This left Suoh confused. "You see…I have _forgotten_ to tell Daidouji-san that we do _not_ know the way around _this_ school…" Now he was going to be lectured again. But right now, he was ready for it. He doesn't know why.

And there you have it. Suoh has been yelling and shouting at Nokoru (though not too loud, because there were still classes going on), saying why in the world didn't he say a single thing, when he was right beside her all this time. This made Nokoru put his hands together in front of his face, raising his hands, and bowing his head at the same time, apologizing. Akira was just still smiling at the two, as if there was nothing happening.

None of the two (Suoh and Nokoru) maybe even remembered that Akira was there. The young treasurer has always been like that. Until he saw a girl with rich maroonish brown color haired girl pass by. "Excuse me, but do you happen to know where the court is for cheerleading?"

The girl nodded, and smiled. _'Gee, this school…Tomoeda…has a lot of girls smiling a lot…'_ The thought, no one knew why, crossed Akira, Suoh, and Nokoru's heads. "I happen to also be a cheerleader. All you have to do is to get to the bottom of the stairs, and then get outside. You will see a basketball court, and beside it has a volleyball court. Well, that's where Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan's next class is. Are you three new here?" The girl asked, looking at them from top to bottom.

"I suppose not," she said, seeing that they were not wearing the boys' uniform in Tomoeda School. "I am Rika, nice to meet you…" she looked at her watch and noticed the time, not remembering that they haven't introduced themselves yet, bowed, excused herself while doing so, and rushed (but not run, as running in the hallways are against the rules) up the stairs.

Suoh and Nokoru stopped I what they were doing when they heard Akira say something, finally. "_Finally_ you two had stopped. Shall we go to the court, wait for them, and let me call Utako-chan?" The young treasurer asked, smiling. The two nodded, and Akira led the way.

Ijyuin kept on smiling the way to the court, and as for the two, who was walking beside each other, walking uncomfortable, and trying to avoid each other's glances. Until…

"_Abunai!!!"_ one had yelled. The soccer ball was heading straight to Suoh and Nokoru. Only Nokoru was in front of Suoh… "Kaichou!!" Akira yelled. Suoh stood in front of Nokoru, and kicked the soccer ball harder if possible. Though having the soccer ball already kicked hard, Suoh maybe sprained his ankle. He did not show it to anyone, until he saw the soccer ball hit straight in the goal.

Everyone who witnessed this clapped. Then, Suoh fell to one knee, and he held his ankle in pain. "Suoh!" Nokoru yelped. Akira rushed to Suoh's aid too.

"_Takamura-san!!"_ They had heard a girl's voice. Sounded like both Daidouji and Kinimoto-san's voice. Sakura stopped in front of Suoh, as Tomoyo kneeled next to him, touching his ankle gently. _'He's very good. Even better that Syaoran when this happened to him.'_3 Suoh scowled in pain as Tomoyo touched it even barely. The boy who had kicked the ball came.

He had chestnut hair and brown eyes. Though he was there to apologize, his eyes were glaring. "Sorry 'bout that." He said, after a while. Then, another boy came. He had purplish gray hair, and total gray eyes with glasses, always, again, smiling. "Are you okay?" He reached a hand to Suoh, but he swatted it away. And growled in more pain.

"I am so very sorry. He just doesn't like anyone having pity on him." Nokoru apologized, still holding Suoh by the back, letting him lean onto him. Tomoyo looked at the two boys who just came. "Syaoran, Eriol, would you please help him to the clinic?" She asked.

The boy with glasses, Hiirigizawa Eriol, nodded. For the chestnut haired boy, Li Syaoran, made a '_humph'_ sound, looking away. Though he still did help. No reason why he did that. This made Tomoyo giggle, and Sakura together with Nokoru and Akira confused. Nokoru watched as Suoh was being dragged away by the two other boys. "You don't have to worry. They are friends of ours. Hiirigizawa Eriol and Li Syaoran. He was pretty lucky that he had a strong kick or else it could have bled. But it was just a sprain." Tomoyo explained, helping Nokoru stand up.

Nokoru didn't say anything. He just looked at the two boys carrying Suoh. Worry written in his eyes clearly.

* * *

It has been forty-five minutes since the incident happened. Nokoru and Akira was watching Tomoyo and Sakura's Phys. Ed class, which didn't cause any problem to the teacher, since they were in a school very close (connected) to Tomoeda. Nokoru was still in deep thought and wasn't as excited and the happy-go-lucky self after what happened to Suoh. After the boys, Eriol and Syaoran, came back, he had quickly asked if he was fine before stopping himself.

Eriol, boy with glasses, smiled and said that he was asleep, and was fine. The bone wasn't completely broken, just a small part, so he can't go that far except for Kinimoto, Hiirigizawa, Li, and Daidouji's house, which was near by. Lucky for them Tomoyo had already offered them some place top stay for the night. Maybe they would stay for a few weeks, or until Suoh can walk _properly_ again.

Akira was delighted to hear the news. Nokoru sighed in relief though did not have the joyous face he had when they had first met Sakura and Tomoyo. "Kinimoto!" The teacher called. Sakura answered and was told to show the class how to make a cartwheel. Sakura's eyes narrowed in excitement. She walked towards the mat, and then started doing back-flips, front-flips, and other things that were connected to cartwheel4.

Everyone clapped in amazement. Akira even flushed! But not Nokoru. He was too busy worrying about Suoh. "It's alright Kaichou. Takamura-sempai has felt much worse pain than this." Akira said, not even looking at Nokoru. This had become a shock to Nokoru. He was afraid of something, anyone can tell. His eyes softened, realizing that Akira already knew maybe even from the beginning.

"Maybe so," Nokoru looked back down to his feet, tears nearly swelling up in his eyes, making them burn hot. "if it hadn't been for me. It is always my fault that Suoh is always hurt. It is always because for my safety, he risks his own."

"If you got injured, I'm sure Takamura-san would nearly say the same thing, Imonoyama-san." A girl's voice came to his ears. It was Daidouji's. Nokoru tried to stop the tears from falling. He closed his eyes, and finally smiled. "Takamura-sempai has and always will be risking things just for your health, safety, and happiness." Akira continued.

"Perhaps, even more than you can ever imagine, Imonoyama-san." Finally, Sakura added in the end. Nokoru looked up at the three friends of his. By this time now, he had let the tears in his eyes flow freely, making the pain less. "If you release it, you will bear less pain. If you do not, you can hurt yourself." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled, because of what Tomoyo said, Akira and Nokoru was confused.

"It means that if you share your burden with someone rather than keeping it, you would feel better." Another voice came to his ears. It was a boys this time. It was Eriol. "You don't share neither your burden nor your troubles because you are afraid that there are people who won't understand you, and might get hurt because of it." Then again, another voice came. This time it was deep. Syaoran.

"So if you tell all of us what's bothering you, Kaichou, you would feel the burden less, and you might no longer feel the pain." Akira said.

"The same goes not only to burdens and troubles, but with tears as well. Try to stop them, they burn like hell. But if you let them flow freely, you won't feel the pain5." Tomoyo said, smiling.

Everything they had said only made him cry more. They were right…

It did hurt less.

* * *

Chapter one is into finish!!

Explanations!

1 – if you want to know what picture of Tomoyo Nokoru showed to Chiharu, give me your e-mail address, then I'll send it to you.

2 – Even though I have seen CCS so many times, I'm still not sure about being the bad baker…I'm sorry. But I did warn something about the OOC-ness, right?

3 – The episode when Sakura caught The Time card. When Syaoran was practicing his flute while walking, then suddenly a soccer ball was kicked to his way. He kicked it back, and it hit straight to the goalie? Yeah, that's the one.

4 – I'm not exactly sure about all kinds of cartwheels. So, forgive me!

5 – I don't know why I wrote something like that…It all just came out of my head, I guess you could say…

* * *

Japanese Vocabulary Translations! (Just in case you're not much of a Japanese fan…p)

Kaichou – President, Chief

-san – Either Miss or Sir.

-chan – little(?), or a cute way of saying someone else's name

-sempai – senior

Abunai – watch out

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? I hope it was fine. There was some Suoh/Nokoru moments…right? I'm trying!! Please review!

Love lots

-Aki


End file.
